Star Vs The Forces of Evil: Beach Trip
by TheAmazingTurtle
Summary: Marco, Star, and their friends go on a trip to the beach for a whole week! What will happen during their time there? Read and find out!
1. Part 1

_Hey guys. I'm TheAmazingTurtle and this is my first SVTFOE fanfic. I really hope you enjoy aand, if you want, check out my Total Drama fanfic, "Extreme Reality". That's pretty much it from me, so let's get started!_

The morning sun rose over the small town of Echo Creek. It was quiet and peaceful, a gentle breeze blowing the trees and birds cheerfully chirping at the start of a new day. It was the start of summer vacation, so Echo Creek Academy was completely empty. Under normal circumstances, all the kids would choose to sleep in. However, today was a special day, and all the kids were excited for what's to come... especially a certain pair of dimensional-hopping, adventure-having best friends.  
Marco Diaz was laying in his bed, opening his eyes and developing an early smile. He quickly jumped out of bed and began to put on his trademark red hoodie and black skinny jeans. As he opened the door to walk out of his room, he was greeted with a tackle-hug from a certain princess.  
"Oofff!" Marco grunted. He landed roughly on the floor, with Star Butterfly on top of him. She looked down at him, her light blue eyes sparkling and her smile shining brightly.  
"Good morning, Marcoooooo!" Star exclaimed, sitting on top of Marco's stomach. Marco gently pushed her off him and grunted as he got up.  
"Good morning, Star," Marco replied, dusting himself off and giving Star a kind smile. She smiled back, the hearts on her cheeks glowing.  
Star jumped up and down, squealing and clapping her hands. "I'm so excited! I'm so excited! EEEEEEE!"  
Marco grabbed Star's arms to stop her excitement fit. He began to laugh. "I'm excited, too, but you have to calm down!"  
Star nodded and tried to stand still. Her face then began to twitch and her body began to shake. Marco knew that asking Star to calm down was pretty much impossible for her to do. Star then began to jump up and down again, squealing. Marco smiled and walked to the bathroom, with Star following him.  
As Marco carefully fixed his dark brown hair, Star paced back and forth impatiently.  
"C'mon, Marco! We gotta gooooo!" Star whined. Marco was slowly brushing his hair with his special comb, his brown eyes squinting in the mirror as he made sure his hair was perfect. Star knew that Marco was a neat freak and did this every morning, but this was a special day!  
"I have to make sure I look good," Marco replied, putting the finishing touches on his "masterpiece".  
"You look fine, Marco! C'mon!" Star demanded, pulling Marco by the arm out of the bathroom.  
"I can't believe we're going to the beach for a whole week!" Star exclaimed, using her wand to pick up her beach bags and dropping them at the bottom of the stairs.  
Marco nodded, also grabbing his bag. "Yeah, my parents own a beach house at this fantastic beach! It's beautiful out there!" The two friends walked down the stairs together. "What are the beaches like in Mewni?"  
Star looked up in thought, remembering fond memories of the various sea monsters battling on the beaches shore and the beachgoers running away in fear. "Nothing special," Star answered, shrugging her shoulders.  
Star and Marco found his mother waiting at the front door next to the bags. She was wearing a huge beach hat on her auburn ponytail. She also was wearing a pink T-shirt and brown shorts.  
Star grinned and pointed at Angie Diaz's hat while also pointing at her own that rested on her head. "Twinsies!" she exclaimed.  
Angie smiled and looked at the two kids. "Are you guys ready?"  
Star jumped up and down once again. "You bet I am!" she cheered. Marco nodded in agreement, smiling.  
Angie turned towards Star, giving her a smile. "Now, don't you look cute today! You look ready for a fun day at the beach."  
Star was wearing a white sundress with tiny stars all over it, swaying gently from an occasional breeze. Star smiled as she rocked gently back and forth to make the bottom of the dress move. Marco looked at this and smiled, as well.  
Angie then looked at her son, looking confused and amused. "Marco, do you think a hoodie and skinny jeans is the best clothing to wear for the beach?"  
Marco put his hands on his hips and looked determined. "Hoodies are perfect for any occasion! " Both his mom and Star giggled.  
Marco ignored this and looked around. "Hey, where's Dad?"  
"He's left to pick up the other kids," Marco's mom answered.  
Star and Marco looked at her, confused. "Other kids?" they asked in unison.  
They then heard the sound of a car pulling into their driveway. They turned to see Rafael Diaz driving the family van. He smiled excitedly as he jumped out and ran towards his wife.  
"Alrighty, are you guys ready?" he asked, his Spanish accent causing him to roll his r's.  
"You bet, sweetie," Angie replied, helping him grab the beach bags. "Did you pick up the other kids that are coming?"  
"Of course, and they're really excited!" Rafael answered, smiling. Marco and Star looked at him, confused.  
"What other kids are coming with us?" Marco asked, kind of bummed out that it wasn't going to be just the four of them at the beach.  
Suddenly, the back door of the van bursted open. A girl with an olive green shirt, yellow skirt and a green hat that covering her short dark-blue hair jumped out. She had two huge fangs sticking out of the side of her mouth and a menacing look in her brown eyes. She raised her arms up and roared, "MARCO!"  
Marco jumped back in surprise and hid behind Star.  
"Wait, why am I hiding?" Marco asked himself, realizing how silly he looked. He then looked at the girl, who was now on the ground laughing.  
Marco sighed. "Hey, Janna."  
Star ran up to Janna and gave her a hug. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're coming with us! Awesome!" Marco smiled, admiring how Star could make anyone feel welcome. Still, he didn't like the fact Janna was coming with them.  
Janna smiled at Star. "Yeah. I've heard that a dead body washed up on the shore of the beach we're visiting once. I'm crossing my fingers that I'll see one!" Everyone looked at Janna, kind of freaked out.  
"That's great, Janna!" Star lied, smiling.  
Two boys walked off the van next. One was fat with orange hair, green eyes and freckles that covered his face. He had on a dark gray shirt that his stomach stuck out of at the bottom, along with swim trunks and floaties on his arms. The other boy was as skinny as a twig with curly brown hair and large glasses. He had on a blue and white-striped shirt, brown shorts, and suntan lotion on his face and arms. Marco grinned as he saw his two best friends run towards him.  
"Ferguson! Alfonzo!" Marco exclaimed. They all jumped up in the air to give each other an awesome high-five, but they all ended up missing and falling on the ground.  
"Smooth. Real smooth," Marco grunted.  
"You see? I told you we should've rehearsed that!" Ferguson said, struggling to get up.  
"We'll rehearse it while we're on the trip," Alfonzo chimed in, grabbing Ferguson's arms to help him up. Ferguson slipped and Alfonzo fell again, his hands too greasy from the suntan lotion to grab anything.  
Marco began to get up when he heard a familiar voice in front of him. "You okay, Marco?" As he looked up, he froze in place, unable to breathe.  
A girl stood over Marco, staring at him with aqua-colored eyes. She was wearing a green tank top with cut-off jean shorts. Her platinum hair with a streak of mint shined nicely in the sun. She looked confusingly at Marco, giving her his hand.  
"Ja... Ja... Jackie... Ly...," Marco stuttered, taking her hand as she helped him stand up.  
"Are you trying to say Jackie Lynn Thomas?" Jackie asked, confused at Marco's behavior. He nodded, looking both terrified and entranced.  
"Ex... excuse me," Marco coughed out, walking anxiously towards his parents.  
"Why did you invite her?!" Marco whispered, looking like he just went through a traumatic experience.  
Marco's dad smiled, "Because I wanted to invite all of your friends, _hijo_. Also," he then leaned towards his son, grinning and giving him a wink. "beaches are very romantic, if you get my drift."  
"Da...dad!" Marco exclaimed in surprise. Both of his parents chuckled, amused by their Son's reaction.  
Marco walked back towards the group, finding Star giving everyone a hug and saying how excited she was.  
Heh, how cute, Marco thought to himself. He then wondered what caused him to think something like that. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over.  
As everyone was chatting away, they were interrupted by a terrible sound coming from inside the van. Everyone except Star jumped back and covered their ears. Star squealed in delight, knowing that sound from anywhere.  
A tall boy with long brown hair covering his blue-green eyes walked out. He was wearing a brown T-shirt, a red neckerchief, and torn gray jeans. A light blue keytar rested in his arms, his fingers pressing random keys that created "music".  
Star jumped up and down, continuing to squeal. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's Oskar!"  
"'Sup?" Oskar said nonchalantly. Star looked dreamily at him, showing a dopey smile.  
Marco rolled his eyes. He just didn't like Oskar Greason. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly triggered his dislike for him. He thought it was because of his terrible keytar-playing, but he never had a problem with it before. He started to not like him a few months ago. It always confused Marco, and he wondered what caused it.  
I guess I'll never know, Marco thought to himself.  
As Star gawked over Oscar, other kids were coming out of the van. One was a boy with a heavy build and blond hair.  
"Yeah! Let's kick it!" Justin screamed in excitement, rising his arms up. He high-fived with Alfonzo, who held back tears from the pain of Justin's strong hand on his weak one.  
A shy-looking girl with short auburn hair and light green eyes walked off next. She was wearing a light blue T-shirt and blue jeans.  
"Hey guys," Sabrina said shyly. Everybody waved at her. Oskar just nodded his head and continued to play his keytar.  
Ferguson walked over to Sabrina, a confident smile on his face. He leaned on the van, trying his best to look cool. Wearing floaties on his arms did kind of hurt his image.  
"Hey, beautiful. Where have you been my entire life?" Ferguson flirted.  
Sabrina looked at him, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Oh, um... I don't know? I was just in the van..."  
"Oh, well... ok, then," Ferguson said, not sure how to move the conversation forward. "Good day to you," he finally said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, walking away quickly.  
Rafael Diaz then clapped his hands to get everybody's attention. "Ok, _amigos_. Are you guys ready?"  
Everyone cheered in unison, "YEAH!"  
The two parents looked at each other and smiled. "Ok. Then let's go!"


	2. Part 2

_Hey guys. I'm really excited to be bringing you a new chapter in this story. A lot of stuff will be going down in this chapter! I really hope you enjoy!  
-Responses to Reviews-  
deadshoot12345: Lol:). Thanks!  
Guest: I don't know. I imagine their beach house being very big (I don't know the Diaz family's income, so they could maybe afford a big beach house). As for the van, I've seen some pretty big vans capable of holding 20 people. I honestly didn't notice the fact that I had so many characters,lol.  
xboxrica: Thank you! Don't worry, I will:)!  
Now let's get on with the story!_

The big blue van drove down the highway, the wheels rolling smoothly and quickly on the newly paved road. Next to the road was nice-looking buildings that made up a beach city. Everything looked so clean and polished, the sun creating a beautiful glare on all of the windows of the brightly painted buildings.  
Rafael Diaz drove the van, smiling and singing along to Spanish music blaring on the video. Angie Diaz sat next to him, leaning on her door and sticking her face out the window to cool down her sweating face.  
The kids sat in the back, with five sitting in the first seat and 4 in the seat behind it. All of them were sweating, fanning themselves and trying their best to keep cool. Marco had finally taken off his hoodie, deciding that wearing his favorite piece of clothing wasn't worth suffering a heat stroke. Ferguson had taken off his shirt and floaties, sinking into his seat and moaning.  
"Ugggggh. Are we almost there?" Ferguson asked, panting.  
"For the fifth time, we're almost there," Marco answered, fanning himself with his hand.  
Jackie Lynn Thomas sat at the end of the first seat, while Marco sat at the other end. She looked into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a sip, and then leaned over and looked at Marco.  
"Hey. Do you want some water?" Jackie asked, holding out her water bottle. Marco's eyes widened and he almost cheered out in delight, but he decided to play it cool. As he reached over to grab the bottle, Ferguson (who was sitting between them with Alfonzo and Sabrina) grabbed the bottle and poured it all over his face.  
"Thanks, Jackie. I owe you one," Ferguson said, handing her the empty bottle. Jackie looked at Marco with a sympathetic smile, which Marco replied with a reassuring smile.  
Meanwhile, Star, Justin, Jackie, and Oscar sat in the backseat. They all were trying their best to keep cool. However, Oscar seemed to be unfazed by the heat. He just continued to play on his keytar, much to Star's admiration. She stared dreamily at him, ignoring the sweat dripping off her brow.  
"Woo... hoo," Justin chanted weakly, too tired and hot to stay excited. Janna sat next to him, also slumped down in her seat.  
"Do you want to know... the percentage of people... that died of heat strokes last year?" Janna asked, looking tiredly at Justin.  
"I-I'm good," Justin answered, weirded out. He slowly scooted away from Janna.  
After an excruciating and blistering hot half an hour, Rafael looked back at the sweaty kids and announced, "OK, we're here!"  
Immediately, everyone jumped out of the van and ran to the huge beach house in front of them. Star turned the knob, only to find the door locked.  
Star then backed up and aimed her wand at the door, getting ready to blow up the door. Everyone immediately panicked and jumped out of the way. Rafael then quickly ran to the door and unlocked it. Star then put down her wand, giggling in embarrassment.  
"Sorry, guys," she said, playing with her long blonde hair. They all then turned towards the open door and ran to it.  
All of the kids tried to go through the door at once, only to get stuck. They all then fell into the house, landing on the nice hardwood floor.  
Jackie Lynn Thomas was rubbing her head when Marco reached out his hand to pick her up. She giggled as he helped her up.  
"Thanks, Marco," Jackie said, smiling. Marco then thought that he saw her blush. He began to get excited, but then he told himself that he was probably just mistaken. It would just be too good to be true.  
Everyone except for Marco and his parents looked around the house in awe. The living room was huge, with a nice leather couch and chair sitting in front of a big flat screen TV. The walls were painted light brown and were covered with pictures of the Diaz family from previous trips to the beach house. Star looked at one that had a 6-year old Marco building sand castles and laughing.  
Heh, so cute, Star thought, smiling.  
"This place is amazing!" Sabrina said, impressed by the size of the house.  
Oscar gave Marco a thumbs-up in approval, which Marco replied with a forced smile.  
After everyone finished looking around the house, Marco's parents showed everyone to their rooms. The kids followed them down a hallway with four guest rooms.  
"Alrighty, then. Two in each room, and three in one room. Who's going to shack up together?" Rafael asked.  
"Ohh! Ohh! Me, Alfonzo, and Marco!" Ferguson exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his two friends. Both of them cringed because Ferguson didn't have a shirt on and he was wet from sweat.  
"OK. Jackie, who do you want to pair up with?" Mrs. Diaz asked.  
Jackie looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I was going to... um... ask Marco if he wanted to share a room. But, since he's taken, what about you, Justin?"  
Justin smiled and ran next to Jackie, raising his arms in celebration. "Yeah! We're going to have such an awesome time!"  
Marco looked at Jackie in disbelief. SHE wanted to share a room with HIM? Then she picked JUSTIN, of all people? He couldn't believe he lost the chance to shack up with Jackie Lynn Thomas! Marco shot a glare at Ferguson, who looked really guilty.  
"Sorry, dude," Ferguson said, scooting away from Marco in fear. Marco sighed and looked down in sadness.  
Star then chimed in and said, "Can I pick Oscar as my roommate?" She smiled dreamily at him, admiring the way he looked so nonchalant and rebellious.  
"Sure. If it's OK with Oscar," Mrs. Diaz said, smiling.  
"It's cool," Oscar said, tinkering with his keytar. Star gasped in excitement and jumped up and down.  
Marco looked at Star with a worried expression on his face. He really didn't want her to get her hopes up and get hurt if he doesn't like her. He wondered why she liked Oscar, who seemed like such a jerk. He then saw her silently squealing to herself and rocking back and forth in excitement. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.  
"OK, so I guess that just leaves me and Sabrina," Janna said, grinning at Sabrina with fangs in her mouth.  
"Great," Sabrina lied, showing a fake smile.  
Mr. Diaz clapped his hands, smiling. "Alrighty, _amigos_! Go put your stuff up and we'll go walk around the beach before dinner!"  
After everyone put up their stuff up, they all walked outside together to get ready for their walk. Mr. Diaz brought a Frisbee with him to throw around, which seemed kind of simple when compared to the other things they could do at the beach, but it was smart to start with something small. Also, it was too late to swim and hang out at the beach. The sun was setting on the horizon, giving the water gently crashing against the shore a sparkly look. The sky had a dark purple color, making it look like a sky from a painting. Everything on the beach seemed so peaceful.  
Rafael tossed the Frisbee to his wife, who giggled as she caught it. She then tossed it to Alfonzo, and a game of Frisbee began.  
Star, Jackie, and the other girls walked a couple steps behind the others (with Oscar walking a couple steps behind them), who were laughing and playing. Ferguson tossed the Frisbee to Marco, who dove for it and landed in the sand. He laughed and threw it to his dad as he got up.  
"Hey," Jackie said, getting all the girl's attention. "Can I ask you guys something?"  
"Of course!" Star exclaimed, eagerly listening. Janna and Sabrina nodded, also listening.  
"Have any of you ever noticed how... um... cute Marco is?" Jackie said, looking down and blushing.  
"Oh,yes," Sabrina said, giggling.  
"He's OK," Janna said, crossing her arms and looking away to hide her blushing red face.  
"Star, what do you think?" Jackie asked. Star eyes widened and looked flustered.  
"I... I... no! No! I don't think about him like that!" Star said nervously.  
"Oh, come on!" Janna said, giving her a nudge with her shoulder. "You're his best friend! You hang out with him all the time! You can't tell me you haven't once thought that he was cute."  
Star looked over at Marco, who was laughing with Alfonzo and Ferguson. She did hang out with Marco all the time. They were best friends, after all. She only ever thought of Marco as a friend, not a boy. Although, she did sometimes catch herself looking at him and enjoying it. She did like his hair, always neat and stylish. She also liked his deep brown eyes, and (even though she would never admit it to anyone) would sometimes get lost in them. As she looked at Marco, she saw him smiling and she couldn't help but smile, as well.  
"Um... Star? You OK?" Jackie asked, waving her hand in front of Star's face. Star stopped smiling and turned towards Jackie. After a second, she realized what Jackie just said. She thought Marco was cute!  
Oh my gosh! I need to tell Marco right now! Star thought, excited.  
"Jackie! I'll be right back!" Star yelled as she ran away from the confused girls.  
Marco threw the Frisbee to Ferguson as he was pulled away from his friends by Star. Marco looked at her, confused.  
"What's wrong, Star?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Star leaned down as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Ma... Marco. I need... to tell you something," Star wheezed out.  
"What is-oof!" Marco began to say, but was then knocked down by Justin jumping to catch the Frisbee. As Marco was knocked down, he fell into Star. Marco landed on Star face-first. Star looked at him, frustrated.  
"Marco, why did... you... uh," Star was about to scold Marco for falling on her, but then realized how close their faces were. She was looking right into Marco's deep eyes, and could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach all of the sudden.  
Wow. Marco really is... cute, Star thought. She stared dreamily at Marco, who looked really confused.  
"Um, Star," Marco said, getting up. He held out his hand to help Star up. "Are you OK?"  
Star took his hand, and felt her heart beat faster. She had to keep herself from giggling in excitement, and she had no idea why. Thoughts in her brain were moving too fast for her to comprehend.  
"Oh, um... yeah," Star answered. Marco tilted his head in confusion and concern, his face scrunching up a little.  
Oh my gosh, he's adorable, Star thought. Wait, why am I thinking like that? Stop it!  
"So... what did you have to tell me?" Marco asked. Star didn't know for a second what he was talking about, but then remembered the big news he had to tell him. For some reason, a small part of her didn't want to tell Marco about his long-time crush liking him.  
But why? Star asked herself.  
"Oh, um..." Star began to say, unsure of what to do. 


	3. Part 3 (1 of 2)

_Hey guys. I am proud (no, EXTREMELY proud) to be bringing you another chapter in this story. I am loving every minute of writing this. Now, this is being posted really early because it's pretty short. However, you'll understand why it's so short when you get to the end:). I hope you guys enjoy:)!  
-Responses to Reviews-  
deadshoot12345: LOL:). That made my day when I read that!  
Guest: I ship Starco, too. I think that they're going to get together in the show. To me, they're pretty adorable:).  
Sophie Bowman: Lol, yeah:). Thanks for liking the characters! I tried to make them sound as they do in the show as much as possible. On the first chapter, I completely forgot to make it double-spaced and to have the paragraphs spaced out, but I swore I did on the second chapter. I'll make sure it does from now on. Thanks:)!  
Now let's get started!_

"So... what did you have to tell me?" Marco asked. Star looked really nervous, but there was something else. Marco noticed that she had a glint in her light blue eyes, something he had never noticed before.

"Oh, um...," Star began to say nervously. She avoided eye contact with Marco, her eyes looking at the ground and moving left and right frantically. Her head was spinning and she was unsure of what to do. "Well, uh..."

Marco put his hand on her shoulder. Star looked up at him and found a reassuring smile. "Star, you can tell me anything. Is there something wrong?"

Star's heart felt like it melted when she saw him smile. She could feel her cheeks heating up and the stars on them started to glowing. She actually felt the urge to lean in to kiss him, but quickly stopped herself from actually doing it. Her mind was completely blank, and she had a cute dopey smile spread across her face. She tried to respond to him, but no noise would come out when she opened her mouth.

Marco looked at her, confused. "Star? Star! Are you OK?"

"Uh... um..," Star tried her best to say something (ANYTHING), but it felt like her brain and heart were on overdrive. "Uh... IgottagotalktoyoulatereverythingisfineBYE!" she yelled quickly as she ran away. Marco scratched his head, confused. Suddenly, the Frisbee flew and hit him right on the head.

"My bad," Ferguson called over to Marco, who glared at him.

 _-Later that night-_

The full moon lit up the night, and the stars twinkled in the sky. The ocean waves hit the shore of the now empty beach gently. Everyone had went inside to eat dinner, prepared by Angie Diaz.

Everyone sat around the dinner table, looking at a plate holding a delicious turkey, a bowl of whipped mashed potatoes, and a plate of corn on the cob. A chandelier hung above the table, shining light on the delicious food.

"OK. Everybody dig in!" Mrs. Diaz announced. Mr. Diaz quickly grabbed a leg of the turkey and bit into it.

Star sat across from Marco, who was using a spoon to put mashed potatoes on his plate. He was laughing at something Alfonzo was saying. Star looked at him, smiling dreamily with her head propped up by her hand.

He's so cute when he laughs, Star thought to herself. She then sat up in alarm. She was becoming frustrated with herself for the thoughts she was thinking about Marco. She slapped herself to snap out of it. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that Marco was looking right at her.

"Um... Star?" Marco looked at her, both concerned and weirded out. Star gasped, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Oh! There... there was a... uh... fly... on my face," Star said. Now everyone was looking at her. She has never felt so embarrassed.

"E-excuse me," Star said, jumping up and running away from the table. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, and then continued to eat.

Star quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with cold water.

"Come on, Star Butterfly! Get a hold of yourself!" Star told herself, frowning at herself in the mirror. "Marco is your friend, that's it! You like Oscar! You like Oscar! You like Marco... NO!" She put her head in her hands, frustrated.

As everyone was eating and talking, Marco looked towards the direction Star ran to. He was really worried about Star and he wanted to know why she was acting so weird.

Is she hiding something? Marco asked herself. He decided that he was going to check on her. He got up from his chair and walked quickly to the bathroom door.

After Star decided it was time for her to go back to the others, she unlocked and opened the door. As she walked forward, she almost ran into the last person she wanted to see. It was Marco, who had his fist up ready to knock on the door. Star was inches away from him, and she could feel her heart starting to beat out of her chest.

"Hey. I was just coming to check on you," Marco said. Star could barely hear what Marco had said. Blood was rushing to her face. She knew what she was about to do, but she knew she couldn't.

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it, Star kept telling herself.

Then she saw him smile. Oh, screw it, she thought.

"Star, you can tell-mmph!" Marco began to say, but he was interrupted by something that Star had done that he never thought in a million years she would do.

Star was kissing Marco.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Part 3 (2 of 2)

_Hey guys. So, what did you think of the last chapter's ending (lol)? That was so much fun to write! I really appreciate your support on this story. You guys are awesome!  
-Responses to Reviews-  
helloimant: Thank you! I've never really watched Hey, Arnold! that much. I do remember reading some Hey, Arnold! comics in the old Nickelodeon magazines when I was younger. Do they still make those magazines? I don't know, lol:).  
Guest: That's what I'm going for:).  
xboxrica: I'm sorry, lol:)! No problem, I really enjoy writing this story. I really appreciate your support!  
Guest: Don't worry, I will:)! You're about to find out!  
Now let's finish up this two-part chapter!_

Star pressed her lips gently on Marco's, causing him to stop mid-sentence. Marco was having trouble figuring out what was going on. STAR was kissing him? STAR?! He couldn't wrap his head around that idea, even though it was happening at that moment. He couldn't wrap his head around anything. His mind was practically numb at this point.

Star's right leg was raised up as she kissed Marco, similar to those moments in cheesy romantic movies when the girl kisses her crush. Like Marco, Star's mind was numb. She had no idea what she was doing. She wasn't thinking about the consequences that will come from this kiss. She was just stuck in the moment.

After a couple more seconds, Star finally broke the kiss. Marco looked at her, his eyes as wide as could be and his mouth still puckered from the kiss. As she looked at Marco, it began to dawn on her what she just did. Her eyes grew as wide as Marco's, and she put her hands over her mouth.

"M... Marco. I... I'm so sorry," Star said, not sure of what to do. Marco just stood there, not moving or blinking.  
Star looked at him, nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her sundress. She really wanted him to say something. "Marco? Marco, are you OK?"

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Marco cleared his throat. He opened his mouth, but no noise came out. He tried again, and was able to wheeze out , "W... what just... happened?"

Star frantically searched for an excuse. What reason would you have to kiss someone? Is it normal to kiss someone casually or as a greeting here on Earth, she asked herself. No, probably not.

"Um, well... um," Star began to say. She then finally found an excuse. She didn't like it, but it would benefit both her and Marco. "I was... I was training you! Yes, I was training you! Because Jackie told me she thought you were cute! You need to be ready when you kiss her, because she's going to want to be your girlfriend!"

Marco looked insanely confused. He took a couple seconds to process everything that just happened. "So... Jackie likes me?" he finally said.

Star could feel her heart breaking, but she managed to show a smile. "Yep. She told me! Isn't that great?"

Marco then showed a tiny smile. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. So... you kissed me to... help me?"

Star nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to catch you by surprise!" She then playfully punched Marco on the arm, trying to act as casual as possible.

Marco nervously laughed, then looked at her with concerned eyes. "So, uh... how did I... you know... do?"

Star blushed a bright red. She honestly never imagined a kiss from Marco would be like that. It took everything to not giggle like a schoolgirl when she thought about it.

"You were pretty good," she said casually. Yeah, that's an understatement, she thought to herself.

Marco also blushed. "Thanks. So... do you think I should ask her out?"

"No, not yet. I'll talk to her some more and try to get some information out of her," Star said. She hated every moment of this, but she really wanted to help Marco. This was really important to him. However, Star noticed he didn't look as excited as she thought he would be.

"A... are you alright, Marco?" Star asked, looking concerned. Marco shot her a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah! The girl of my dreams thinks I'm cute! This is awesome!" Marco exclaimed, an excited smile spread out across his face. Star couldn't help but feel happy for him, but her heart was still breaking.

"So... I guess we should go back to dinner," Star said, showing her best fake smile. Marco nodded, and they walked back into the dining room and finished eating.

After dinner, everyone went to their respective rooms to go to get ready to sleep. Star was laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling while deep in thought. She couldn't thinking about Marco, their kiss, and how jealous she was of Jackie.

Why does she get Marco? Why, she kept asking herself. She looked over at Oskar, who was sleeping in the opposite bed with his keytar in his hands. Before, she would have been so excited to be in the same room as him. Now, she felt nothing. She actually wanted to see Marco. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying her best to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Marco's room, he was laying in his bed. Ferguson and Alfonzo slept in the two beds next to him, both snoring loudly. Ferguson turned over and fell off his beds with a loud thud. However, he didn't wake up. Marco looked at this and chuckled. It was nice to see something that would make him laugh, because his mind was racing with confusing thoughts.

Jackie likes me. She thinks I'm cute. This is the greatest day of my life, Marco kept telling himself. However... he just wasn't feeling it, which frustrated him.

All he could think about was how cute Star was with her long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and beautiful white sundress. He sighed dreamily, but then shook his head to snap himself out of it. Marco decided that if he went to sleep, his head would become clear and he would realize how awesome everything is.

Easier said than done, Marco thought as he closed his eyes. 


	5. Part 4

_Hey guys. I'm back with some more of the Beach Trip. I really appreciate the support on this story:). I don't really have much else to say, lol. Now, let's get to the...  
-Responses to Reviews-  
xboxrica: Now, I wouldn't say he's dumb. I'd call him... oblivious, lol. No problem, I love writing this story:).  
deadshoot12345: I know, right?  
totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE: Thanks you:)! Yeah, there were people saying I should separate the paragraphs more. I don't know why I didn't do that before, lol:).  
AnimatedSuperChick196: Thank you for the compliments and the criticisms. Sorry about the first couple chapters being really hard to read. I fixed that problem in future chapters. Thanks for the help:).  
Now let's get started!_

Marco's eyes gently opened, waking up to a brand new day. Sunlight was shining through his window, giving the room a calming glow. Marco slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw that Ferguson and Alfonzo were nowhere to be seen. He assumed that they went to eat breakfast and decided to join them. He jumped out of bed and quickly folded his blanket. He yawned as he walked out the door in his light blue pajamas. As he walked out, he saw someone that made him immediately wake up fully.

"Oh, hey Marco," Star said, giving him a smile. Marco looked at her in her lavender sleeping dress. He actually felt his cheeks beginning to burn and his mouth starting to dry up.

"Oh, h-hey Star," Marco stuttered, unsure of why he was nervous. He ruffled his messy hair, not enjoying the awkward silence.

After a while, Star finally spoke up. "Hey. Are things OK between us? I mean, I know we... kissed before, but..."

Marco then spoke up in alarm. "Oh, no! We're cool! We're cool!"

Star tilted her head and her eyes sparkled in concern. "Then why are you blushing?"

Marco quickly covered his face, embarrassed. Star couldn't help but giggle. "I-I'm not blushing! W-why are you laughing?"

"Because you're cute," Star said, not realizing what she said until she saw Marco's eyes widen. Star quickly shook her hands and sputtered, "I... I mean... the blushing was cute! I don't think you're cute!"

Marco looked at her, kind of insulted. Star quickly tried to correct herself again. "No, t-that's not what I meant! You're adorable... no! I mean... sigh." Star face-palmed, frustrated with herself.

Marco then put his hand on Star's shoulder, which made her stomach fill with butterflies. "It's cool, Star. I understood what you meant. Thank you for... saying that." Marco looked down, rubbing his foot on the carpet. "I think you're adorable, too."

The hearts on Star's cheeks began to glow the second she heard that. "Y... you do?"

Marco smiled. "Of course." Then he waved his hands nervously. "I-I don't mean it like... you know... that."

Star nodded, a little bummed out but still happy. "Oh, of course! Same for me!"

The two looked at each other, smiling and brushing. Then, Marco quickly walked away. "I'm going to... *cough*... take a shower. See you later."

Star watched him walk away, still blushing. "Bye," she quietly said, leaning against the wall and sighing. After a couple of seconds, she began to jump up and down and squealed in excitement.

"He thinks I'm adorable! Eeeeeeeeee!" Star exclaimed, practically dancing.

"Uh... Star?"

Star turned around to see Sabrina standing there, looking confused. Star froze right in place, in the middle of her dance. She looked at Sabrina, unsure of what to do.

"Uh... umm...," Star tried to find something to say, but came up with nothing.

"Um... were you celebrating Marco calling you adorable?" Sabrina asked. She then let out a small gasp. "Wait, do you LIKE Marco?"

"Whaaaaaaat? Psssh... No!" Star exclaimed, nervously laughing. She twirled a strand of her blonde hair with her ring finger and bit her bottom lip. Sabrina leaned against the wall and folded her arms, smiling.

"Are you sure? 'Cause your red face tells me otherwise," Sabrina said, causing Star to hide her face.

Star then sighed, and looked desperately at Sabrina. "Please, please, PLEASE don't tell him."

Sabrina gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. But... I think you should tell him yourself."

Star eyes widened in panic. "N... no! I can't do that! He... he likes Jackie, and she likes him back! I'm going to help them get together." Star then looked down in sadness. "Besides... I know he would never like me back."

Sabrina smile widened, much to Star's confusion. "You really don't realize it yet, do you?"

"Realize what?" Star asked, tilting her head in concern.

"You'll see," Sabrina said, still smiling. She then looked Star up and down. "But first, we need to find you an outfit that'll make Marco lose his mind!"

Star raised her hands up and shook her head. "No, no, no. I'm not trying to impress him." Sabrina then put her hand on Star's shoulder.

"Trust me, put on something amazing. You'll see," Sabrina said, walking away.

Star watched her walk away, frustrated. " Stop saying that! What does it mean?" Sabrina looked back and smiled as she turned the corner, leaving Star by herself.

Star looked at her wand in her hand, deep in thought. After a couple of seconds, she pointed the wand at herself. She took a deep breath and shouted a spell. A pink and purple cloud formed from her wand, surrounding the princess.

After Marco finished his shower, he walked into the kitchen to only find it empty. He looked around for the others in the house until he looked out the window and saw everyone sitting in beach chairs near the shore. He smiled as he walked out the door, cheerfully greeted by the others.

"Hey, Marco!" Everyone said to Marco.

"Hey, everyouhhhhh..." Marco began to say, but was then distracted and awestruck by the appearance of a certain friend.

Star was standing with her back to Marco, looking out at the ocean. When she heard everyone greet Marco, she quickly turned towards him and smiled. She had on a light blue tank top and blue skinny jeans. Her hair was neatly brushed and there was a certain glow about her. Marco looked at her, starting to feel weak. He couldn't help but look into her bright blue eyes, shining brighter than ever.

"Marco? You OK?" Ferguson asked, waving his hand in front of Marco. He had on a dopey smile and a dreamy look as he continued to look at Star.

"I... uh... um...," Marco tried to say something, but couldn't put any words together. Star looked like an angel with the rising sun behind her. Marco felt like he could look at her forever. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a slap from Ferguson.

"Ow!" Marco exclaimed. He glared at Ferguson, who ran behind Justin. Marco looked sheepishly at Star, who was giggling.

"Good morning, sweetie," Mrs. Diaz greeted her son as she handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. "Jackie saved you a seat next to her."

Marco looked at Jackie, who waved at him. Marco smiled at her as she walked towards the empty seat. He thought he would be nervous to be sitting next to his lifelong crush, but he didn't really feel anything. He realized that Jackie was pretty, but the butterflies weren't coming to him. As he sat down, he saw Star sitting across from him.

"Hey, Marco," Star whispered, giggling. Now Marco could feel the butterflies coming to his stomach. He tried to eat his eggs, but his hand kept shaking because of his nerves. Star looked at him, confused.

Jackie also looked at him. "Here, let me help you." She then grabbed his hand to steady it. Marco and Jackie looked at each other and blushed. Star glared at Jackie, the heart's on her cheeks turning into dark and stormy clouds.

Speaking of dark and stormy clouds, they rose over the beach. Everyone looked up as the clouds began to cover the sun. Rain began to fall quickly, causing everyone to walk quickly to the house.

"Protect the food!" Ferguson yelled, gobbling up his bacon and eggs to keep them safe. The rain fell harder, pelting everyone with sharp raindrops.

Everyone finally got into the house, dripping in water. Star shivered where she was standing, her perfect hair now wet and ruined. Marco walked over, looking concerned.

"You're freezing, Star," he said. He then took off his favorite red hoodie. He blushed as he gave it to her. "Here, put this on."

Star looked at him, shocked and flattered. He was giving her his favorite hoodie just to keep her warm. She was reluctant to take it (despite thinking it was the sweetest thing in the world), especially when she saw him shivering in his light brown shirt.

Star shook his head. "No, you're freezing too. You need it."

Marco also shook his head, smiling shyly. "No, you need it more than me. I don't want you to get sick."

Star looked at Marco, still unsure. "I don't know..."

Marco then gave her puppy-dog eyes and pouted his lips. "Please? For me?"

Star couldn't believe how cute he looked at that moment. She couldn't help but giggle, unable to say no to his adorableness. "OK, OK. Thanks, Marco."

Marco smiled as she put on the hoodie. She loved how did and warm it felt on her. Marco nearly died when she hugged herself and snuggled up against the hoodie.

"How do I look?" Star asked, nervously smiling.

Perfect! Amazing! You look like the most beautiful girl in the world! These thoughts raced in his head, dying to let them out.

"You look good," Marco said, smiling and blushing. 


	6. Part 5 (1 of 2)

_Hey guys._ _I hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving:). I had a great dinner with my family and had a great time, but I'm very excited for the Christmas season. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
-Responses to Reviews-  
The Real Travioly: Thank you! Hang on, soldier! We're sending back-up to fight the cuteness!  
totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE: Honestly, I thought the stars on Star's cheeks changed into different things depending on her emotions. I thought this because Star's hearts changed into rotating hourglasses when she got bored in an episode. It probably was just a one-time joke. I'm not sure, though. Thanks for liking the chapter:).  
starswand251: Thank you! That's great! I can't wait to read it:).  
deadshoot12345: Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? I can hear the police coming my way! I need to leave the country! You'll never take me alive, coppers!  
xboxrica: I can't tell you that, unfortunately:). Thanks!  
Minifalcon: It did, indeed. Don't worry, Jackie is going to start playing a bigger role in future chapters:).  
Now let's get started!_

Rain fell down on the beach house, causing loud thuds to be heard on the roof. The windows were soaked and were impossible to see through. The beach, once sunny and bright, was now dark and wet.

Sabrina sat on the black leather couch in the living room, playing with her auburn hair out of boredom. Star walked up and sat next to her. Sabrina noticed Marco's hoodie being worn by Star, which caused her to sit up in alarm.

"Hey! Is that Marco's...," Sabrina began to say, pointing at Star's surprising new piece of attire. Star nodded, blushing and smiling.

Sabrina smiled, as well. "So... do you now see what I mean?"

Star looked at her, tilting her head in confusion. "See what?"

Sabrina face-palmed. "Star... Marco likes you!"

This statement caused Star to immediately blush. "W... what? He doesn't like me!"

Sabrina smiled at how blind Star was. "Come on, Star. Why else would he give you his hoodie?"

Star looked down at the hoodie. "He just didn't want me to be cold, that's all!"

Sabrina continued, "Why else is he always a nervous wreck every time when he talks to you?"

"He's not a nervous wreck!" Star replied hastily, the hearts on her cheeks glowing brighter with each passing second.

"Why else would he call you ADORABLE?" Sabrina said, starting to grow frustrated with Star's denial.

"L-look, he... he doesn't like me!" Star exclaimed, also growing frustrated.

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"YES, HE DOES!"

"NO, HE DOESN'T!"

"WHY WOULDN'T HE?!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT NORMAL!"

Sabrina looked shockingly at Star, looking down in shame after her confession. "I... I'm not normal. I'm a princess from another dimension. He's a normal kid... why would he want to have a weird girl like me as his girlfriend?"

"Star... doesn't Marco fight monsters and dimension-hop with you? I think he's thrown any strand of normal in his life away when he first met you!" Sabrina said.

Star shook her head. "No, you don't understand. He only sees me as his weird best friend. The one he will always hang out with and be friends with. He'll never see me as girlfriend material. I took your advice with the outfit, but... it didn't work."

Sabrina raised her hands up, shocked at Star's obliviousness. "Y... You didn't see Marco drooling over you?"

Star shook her head and pointed her thumb behind her. "No. All I saw was Marco drooling over Jackie."

Sabrina looked at where Star was pointing. She saw Marco and Jackie standing and talking. Marco told a joke, which caused Jackie to laugh and playfully push him away. She was blushing, giving Marco her full undivided attention.

Sabrina looked back at Star. "Actually, it looks like it's the other way around."

Star continued to look down, depressed. "They both like each other. I'm really, really happy for them. I-I'll help in any way I can."

Star then ran upstairs, tears welling up in her eyes. Sabrina watched her run, not believing that Star thought she was not good enough to be Marco's girlfriend.

As thoughts ran through Sabrina's head, Ferguson and Alfonso walked up and sat next to her on the couch. Ferguson was eating popcorn that Mrs. Diaz made for him.

"Hey, Sabrina!" Ferguson greeted as he was crunching on handfuls of popcorn.

"Hey, guys," Sabrina said, not matching his enthusiasm. The two boys looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Alfonso asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sabrina replied, still deep in thought. "It's just that Star really likes Marco and she doesn't think he'd ever like her back."

After hearing this, Ferguson began to choke on his popcorn out of surprise. He coughed spastically and Alfonso gave him the heimlich maneuver. After taking some deep breathes, him and Alfonso looked at Sabrina in shock.

"WHAT?!" they both said in unison. Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Oops," she said. The two boys looked back at Marco, who was still talking to Jackie. They then looked back at Sabrina, their minds racing.

"W... wait, so... Star likes... Marco?" Ferguson asked, concentrating really hard, trying to solve the puzzle that is the drama he was just thrown into.

"Uh... yeah," Sabrina replied, mad at herself for accidentally spilling Star's secret.

"Star? Our Star?" Alfonso asked.

"What other magical princesses named Star do you know?" Sabrina asked sarcastically. Alfonso just looked away, dumbfounded.

"I had no idea. On my gosh, we need to tell him!" Ferguson yelled, getting up to run towards Marco. Much to his surprise, Ferguson was tackled by Sabrina.

"No! You can't tell him!" Sabrina whispered angrily. She held down Ferguson, who was surprised by her strength.

"Why?" Ferguson asked, gently pulling Sabrina off his friend.

"Because I promised to keep it a secret," she replied. She then rolled her eyes. "Also... Jackie also likes him."

They both, once again, looked at her in shock. "When did Marco get so popular with the ladies?!" Ferguson yelled, frustrated that he didn't have the same luck.

"I don't know, but... we need to find a way to get them together," Sabrina said. When she turned away, Ferguson and Alfonso looked at each other, smiling slyfully. Little did Sabrina know, they already had a plan.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Part 5 (2 of 2)

_Hey guys. I really hope you enjoy the conclusion to this 2-part chapter. That's all I have to say, really... I'm not good at introductions, lol. Well, let's go to...  
-Responses to Reviews-  
The Real Travioly: They are, indeed, sly dogs:). That's cool that you're a bit of a match-maker. Thanks:)!  
IDC1314: No problem:)! I'm having a ton of fun writing it. Of course you can draw my story. I'd also love to see it:)!  
Project: We wouldn't want you to be sent away:). Thanks for enjoying this story.  
Minifalcon: You'll see:).  
xboxrica: They're both pretty blind, and it made me sad to make Star cry. Thank you for looking forward to this story:).  
Guest: Indeed:).  
Now let's get started!_

Marco and Jackie stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter and carrying a conversation. Both of them were slightly blushing and seemed quite nervous, but they were still laughing and were enjoying talking to each other. Marco had always thought he would be a nervous wreck if he ever had a conversation with Jackie, but he was keeping his cool and actually making her laugh at his lame jokes.

As much as he was enjoying the conversation, Marco couldn't help but think about Star. He just couldn't get the adorable image of her wearing his hoodie out of his head. He tried his best to focus on Jackie, but his mind would just wander off to his best friend. This made Marco very frustrated, and Jackie noticed.

"Are you OK?" Jackie asked, her aqua eyes wide in concern. Marco's eyes also widened.

"Oh, yeah. Something's just... bothering me," Marco replied with a reassuring smile, scolding himself for making his frustrations presentable.

Jackie smiled and moved her hand through her hair. "Well... I hope I can take your mind off it."

Marco blushed a bright red and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "T-thanks."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jackie finally spoke up. "Um... hey. I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ferguson and Alfonso walked up to the two nervous teens. Marco looked at them, confused.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" Ferguson asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Marco and Jackie looked at each other, confused.

"Um... we're good. Do you need something?" Marco asked, a little peeved that his two friends were ruining his moment with Jackie. He really wanted to know what she was going to ask.

Ferguson and Alfonso smiled slyfully, which Marco did not like. "Actually, I really need to talk my good friend here," Ferguson said, wrapping his arm around Marco's shoulders. "Don't worry, Jackie. Alfonso will keep you company."

Jackie looked over at Alfonso, who smiled and waved. She waved back half-heartedly.

"Ok.! We'll be riiiiight back!" Ferguson said, smiling at a frowning Marco. They quickly walked upstairs and turned the corner. Ferguson finally let go of Marco, who looked furious.

"Ferguson! Did you realize who I was talking to? What's so important that you had to interrupt JACKIE LYNN THOMAS?" Marco exclaimed angrily. Ferguson just crossed his arms, smiling calmly.

"I just want to talk to you. Just a nice chat between friends," he said, pacing slowly back and forth. "Now... you are best friends with a certain princess named... oh, what was it... Star Butterfly, am I correct?"

Marco looked at him, not having a single clue as to what his friend was doing. "Uh... yeah? What about her?"

Ferguson continued to pace back and forth. "Now, today she was wearing an outfit that was quite... different from what she usually wore."

Marco could feel his cheeks start to burn when he thought about her outfit. "Y-yeah. So?

Ferguson then stopped pacing, looking directly at Marco. " How did you think she looked?"

Marco's eyes widened. Ferguson smiled, happy he got the reaction he wanted. "Uh... s-she looked OK."

Ferguson leaned forward, getting closer to Marco's face (much to his discomfort). "Really? Just OK?"

"She looked... good," Marco said, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Oh, from that stunned expression when you first saw her, I'd say you thought she looked more than good," Ferguson said, grinning. Marco responded to this by looking down and blushing.

"Now, I have another question for you. Usually, you have a red hoodie on. It is your trademark look, after all. However, the hoodie is nowhere to be seen. Now, tell me, do you know where it is?"

Marco's eyes widened once again. He knew exactly where it was, and he knew that Ferguson would get the wrong idea.

"I... gave it to Star. She was cold, so..." he said, ruffling his hair.

"That's very nice, but is there ANY other reason why you would give her your hoodie other than the fact that she was cold?" Ferguson asked. Marco was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Uh... um... no," Marco answered, not sounding very assuring.

Ferguson smiled smugly. "Now, I'm just saying something hypothetically. Let's say that you gave her your hoodie because you had... feelings for her..."

"W-what?! No!" Marco nervously stuttered, shaking his head and hands. Ferguson chuckled at his nervousness.

"Hypothetically," Ferguson emphasized. "Let's say that she... would return your feelings."

This got Marco's full attention. "Wait. What do you mean?"

Ferguson shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm just speaking hypothetically. You can go back downstairs if you want."

As Ferguson began to walk away, Marco quickly grabbed his arm. "No, wait. What did you mean by that?"

Ferguson smiled smugly. "Let's just say I know something about Star that you would REALLY like to know."

"What is it? What is it?" Marco asked frantically

Ferguson sighed. "Well... I GUESS I could tell you... on one condition."

Marco groaned in frustration. "Fine. I'll make you a sandwich."

Ferguson shook his head. "No, that's not the condition (but you can still make me one). I need you..." He paused for dramatic effect, making Marco very annoyed.

Finally, he finished his sentence. "... to admit you have a crush on Star."

Marco nearly choked out of surprise. "W-what?! I-I'm not doing that!"

Ferguson just shrugged and crossed his arms. "Then I guess you don't want to hear it."

Marco looked around frantically, mentally torn. He kept telling himself he didn't like Star. However, the more he said it, the more it sounded like a lie.

"Say you like Star," Ferguson repeated calmly.

"N-no!" Marco exclaimed.

"Say it," Ferguson said, starting to get louder.

"No!" Marco repeated, starting to panic.

"Say it!" Ferguson yelled. Marco closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't keep it in.

"OK! I LIKE STAR! SHE'S SWEET AND ADORABLE AND I LIKE HER!" he yelled. There was a couple of seconds of awkward silence. Then, Ferguson smiled.

"Well, then you're going to really like what I'm about to tell you," he said, starting to get excited. 


	8. Part 6

_Hey_ _guys. So, it's been a little while since I updated this story. That's my bad, and I apologize:). Anyways, let's get to the:  
-Responses to Reviews-  
The Real Travioly: Thank you:). I've been looking forward to writing Marco's reaction, so I think it's gonna be good. I also really love Ferguson in this story.  
xboxrica: You'll see:). Sorry I haven't updated soon.  
Guest: OK:)  
deadshoot12345: I know, I'm sadistic:). Sorry you had to wait so long.  
minifalcon: Yep. You'll see in this chapter actually.  
RANDOM-DUDE: Thanks, man.:)  
: Thank you for liking my fanfics. We already talked, so I'll do what I promised.  
TheDarkFlame15: Thanks for the kind words:). The story isn't over yet. It may have seemed like it when I didn't update for a week, but don't worry:).  
Before we start, I need to tell you about an author on this site called . He has a story called Star Vs. The Forces of Evil: Inter Dimensional War, and it's a crossover of SVTFOE and Gravity Falls. It's really good, so please check it out. Anyways, let's get started_!

"So... S-Star... likes... me?"

Marco was sitting on the floor near the stairs, leaning on the wall. Ferguson and Sabrina stood over him, smiling excitedly. Marco looked shocked, his brown eyes looking up at his friends in utter disbelief.

"Yep, Star has a crush on you," Ferguson replied, grinning. Marco looked at Sabrina, also wanting her confirmation.

"She does. She told me... a bunch of times," Sabrina said. Marco then looked down, trying to make sense of everything he was just told. Sabrina and Ferguson looked at him, hoping he would tell them how he was feeling.

After a few more seconds of silence, Marco jumped up. He now had on a huge smile and his eyes glistened with happiness. He fist-bumped the air, making Ferguson and Sabrina to back up.

"YES! YES! YES!" Marco exclaimed, jumping up and down. Sabrina giggled in amusement at his excitement. Ferguson grabbed Marco's shoulders to calm him down.

"So, I'm guessing you're happy about this," Ferguson said, laughing. Marco nodded, his smile somehow growing bigger.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! Star likes me! She like me!" Marco exclaimed. He then began to run towards Star's room. "I need to go tell her I like her back!"

Ferguson then tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "Ow! Ferguson, what are you doing?" Marco grunted, trying his best to get his big friend off of him.

"Dude, you can't just tell her," Ferguson said, sitting on Marco's stomach. "You have to be romantic!"

Sabrina nodded. "He's right. You have to make it memorable. She deserves it."

"You're right... she does deserve it... but can you get him off?" Marco asked, gasping for breath.

Meanwhile, Star stood on the beach house's balcony, overlooking the sea below. The rain had finally stop, but clouds were still visible in the sky. The moon shined brightly, giving Star a spotlight. She was leaning on the edge, looking down. She sighed sadly, finally finished with crying.

"Why does Star have to like Jackie?" Star asked herself. She wanted so much to be normal. Marco would love her that way.

Suddenly, her way of thinking changed. The usually positive princess became angry. She was now angry at Sabrina, angry at Jackie and... angry at Marco. She now couldn't believe she was so sad. Marco wasn't THAT cute. She now wanted to rub it in his face that she wasn't interested anymore, that she wasn't even that interested in the first place. She wanted to prove she could get any guy she wanted.

Suddenly, an idea came to her head. She smiled deviously, walking away to turn her plan into fruition.

Sabrina and Marco sat in front of a locked bathroom door, waiting for Marco to get dressed. They had picked out the best outfit for him to wear when he told Star his feelings. The door slowly swung open, and Marco walked out with a black tuxedo and a bright red tie on. His hair was brushed neatly to the side. He smiled nervously, uncomfortable with how his friends were looking at him.

"Um... how do I look?" he asked. Sabrina looked awestruck, and her jaw was dropped.

"You look hot," she answered. Marco blushed, and Ferguson turned to look at her and laughed. Sabrina hid her face, embarrassed at what she just said.

"You look spiffy, dude," Ferguson said, giving him a pat on the back. "Here, give her these."

Ferguson handed Marco a bouquet of red roses. There were an even dozen, stacked neatly on each other. Marco smiled, knowing Star was going to love it.

Marco then looked up and saw Star walking down the hall. His heart began to do somersaults, and his confidence was beginning to leave him. His mind was racing and his hands began to shake. He was terrified, but he was also excited. He wanted to do this. He wanted to be with Star.

Then he saw something that made his heart stop. Star was walking with Oscar, their arms linked to each other.

"Marco, what are you looking a-oh," Ferguson began to say, but then stopped when he saw what made Marco look so shocked. Sabrina made a small gasp, covering her mouth.

"Oh, hey guys!" Star said when she walked up. Marco wasn't moving, and his expression was unreadable.

"H... hey Star," Sabrina and Ferguson said, looking just as shocked. They looked guiltily at Marco, not able to imagine how he was feeling right now.

Star hugged on Oskar, who was still just tinkering with his keytar. "Guess what? Me and Oskar... are going out now! Isn't that great?"

Ferguson and Sabrina didn't answer. They were still just too shocked. After a few seconds of silence, someone spoke out and broke the silence.

"It is great. I'm happy for you, Star," Marco said, a gentle smile on his face. He had a calm face on, but his eyes had a hint of sadness.

"Thanks, Marco! Hey, why are you so dressed up?" Star asked, looking at Marco's suit.

'He looks so cute, he looks so cute, HE LOOKS SO CUTE! These thoughts kept running in Star's head, but she told herself to stop.

"No reason. I was actually about to go to bed, so... good night," Marco said, giving her a little smile. As he walked away, Star also noticed that he was holding a bouquet of roses. She wondered who they were for, but then realized they were probably for Jackie (which made her mad).

"Oh, OK. Good night, guys! Me and Oskar are going to walk on the beach, aren't we?" Star asked her new boyfriend, looking up at him and squeezing his arm.

"Uh... sure," Oskar replied, not paying attention and fiddling with his keytar.

As Star pulled Oskar downstairs, Ferguson and Sabrina looked at each other and then at Marco's closed bedroom door. They couldn't believe what just happened, and couldn't imagine how he was feeling. 


	9. Update

Hey guys. I know it's been quite a while since I updated (it's been 10 days, I think). I apologize for that. I've just been busy, and I expect to post chapters very soon. I just wanted to post this update to tell you I'm still writing. Thank you for your patience:).


	10. Part 7

_Hey guys. I'm finally back and I'm very excited to be writing again. Again, thank you guys so much for your patience:). Now, let's get on with the:  
-Responses to Reviews-  
xboxrica: I, unfortunately, can't tell you that. You just have to wait and see. Thank you for understanding.  
deadshoot12345: lol, my bad:).  
TheDarkFlame15: Thank you:). I really appreciate the suggestion. Don't worry, you'll see what happens;).  
Lupus Boulevard: It's OK, I understand. Starco can make us a little crazy sometimes:). Yeah, I wanted Marco's reaction to be... unique, I guess? I just used how I would feel in his situation and wrote it for Marco. Sorry about the typos, I finished that chapter at night. I got pretty tired, lol. I'm going to finish this story, and I really hope you guys enjoy the ending.  
Minifalcon: I didn't want this story to just be fluff. I wanted it to be funny and dramatic. Thanks for enjoying it:).  
The Real Travioly: Oh, crap! Well, I hope you recovered from your heart attack. I'll try to send you flowers in the hospital:). Thanks, man.  
Harrison2901: Thank you:)  
kolapez: Aww, thanks:).  
Minifalcon: I will, thanks:)._

 _Guest: Thank you:). They could be real:).  
TheDarkFlame15: Thank you for understanding:).  
Now (FINALLY!) let's get into the story!_

The morning sun rose over the beach house, its rays poking through the blinds on Marco's window. He was laying down in his bed, his eyes slowly opening. He rose up and put his feet on the cold floor. He sighed, not looking forward to going downstairs for breakfast. He didn't want to see anyone right now, especially a certain princess. Instead of prolonging the inevitable, he got out of bed and began to get dressed.

Ferguson and Sabrina stood outside of Marco's door, waiting nervously for their friend to come out. They haven't talked to him since Star and Oskar ruined their plans of getting the two best friends together. They knew how bad Marco must be feeling. They both looked at each other, not sure of what to say to their grieving friend.

Finally, Marco's door opened and what Ferguson and Sabrina saw shocked them. It was a ragged-looking Marco with a wrinkled hoodie and untied shoes on. His hair was an absolute mess, and his eyes were red from crying. He was looking down as he closed the door, barely even acknowledging his friends that were in front of him.

"Hey, man. How are you feeling?" Ferguson asked, realizing how stupid of a question that was. Marco just shrugged his shoulders, still looking down.

"I'm so sorry that happened. We just want you to know that we're here for you," Sabrina said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, but... I just want to be left alone right now," Marco responded, walking away with his head down.

"Marco...," Ferguson called out to him, but Sabrina grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Let him be alone. It's what he wants," she said, looking worriedly at Marco.

As everyone got ready and went downstairs into the dining room, they were met with yet another delicious meal by Mrs. Diaz. Everyone excitedly ate their food, except for Marco. He was too depressed to eat, and he couldn't divert his attention from Star and Oskar. She was smiling dreamily at Oskar, who was just quietly eating.

'Why doesn't he pay any attention to her? She's an angel, she deserves everything in the whole world! Arghh! Why does she have to like him?' Marco thought to himself, his fist clenched. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz noticed how angry their son looked and looked at each other in concern.

"Marco? Are you OK?" Mr. Diaz asked. Marco looked at him, trying his best to hide his frustration.

"Oh... yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he said, giving them a forced smile. His parents didn't seem convinced, but they decided he would tell them what was wrong when he wants to.

"OK, everyone quickly finish your breakfast. Since it rained yesterday, we didn't get to swim! So... go get your swimsuits and let's get going!" Mrs. Diaz announced excitedly. Everyone quickly finished eating and went to change into their bathing suits. Marco was the only one that didn't seem excited. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out what to do next.

'OK, Marco. You just have to face the facts: Star doesn't like you anymore,' he thought to himself, sighing sadly. 'You just have to get over her. I mean, you didn't like her THAT much.'

As he continued to think, Star walked out of her room with her bathing suit on. It was a white two-piece with stars covering them. Marco's eyes widened and he almost choked on air. His thoughts of attempted reason was now replaced with hectic thoughts containing mostly, 'SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!'

Star saw Marco staring at her and blushed subtly. She played with a strand of her hair with her finger and bit her lip. "Oh. Hey, Marco."

"H...h... hey, Star," Marco stuttered. He then quickly ran into his room, much to Star's confusion. Marco closed the door and leaned on the door, breathing deeply and trying to slow his beating heart.

"Crap, I'm in love with Star," Marco said, sliding down the door and onto the floor.


	11. Part 8

_Hey guys... It's been a quite a while, hasn't it? I'm really, really sorry about that. The tablet I've been using broke, so I couldn't upload any more chapters. The only way I can write this is my friend is letting me use a tablet he recently bought. This honestly really sucks, because I had some really great ideas that I wanted to come to fruition (some fellow writers know what i'm talking about:)). The good news through all of this is that I'm getting a new tablet soon (if everything goes according to plan). Hopefully, I can do all these ideas soon. Well, that's enough out of me. Let's get started!_

As the excited teens began to run towards the sparkling blue water that was calmly hitting the shore of the beautiful beach, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walked behind them and smiled. They were happy to see all the kids so excited. Well, most of the kids were excited. There was one kid that stuck out like a sore thumb in the group of excited beachgoers.

Marco walked slowly behind the pack, his face looking down and his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks. His mother and father looked back at him, concerned. As they walked towards him, Mrs. Diaz put one hand on her son's shoulder.

"Sweetie, please tell us what's wrong. If you talk about it, it could help you," she said in a soothing, but concerned tone.

Marco responded to this by putting on his best happy face. "Oh, no. I'm fine, really! I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked at each other, not convinced. Noticing this, Marco quickly said, "You know what? I'm gonna go hang out with Justin. See ya guys!" Marco then quickly walked away from his parents, hoping they will stop worrying about him.

As he was walking, he saw Star playing in the water. She was splashing Alfonso and laughing, looking like she was having the time of her life. Marco couldn't help but smile, so glad to see her having a good time.

However, her smile quickly faded when he saw Star swimming towards Oskar. He was sitting on the shore, playing with his keytar (of course). As Star tried to get his attention, Marco felt this humongous wave of jealousy and anger spread through him.

'Why doesn't that idiot realize he's the luckiest guy in the world?' Marco thought to himself, his fist clenched. He then tried to calm himself, realizing he was fighting a losing battle.

'I lost. I lost my chance with her,' Marco thought to himself, holding back tears. Nothing was stopping this feeling of jealously and anger. Marco closed his eyes, trying to take his mind off it. He tried thinking about the beautiful beach he was on, his plans for the summer, his favorite video game, anything to calm him down. Nothing was working. That is, until he thought about Star. Not Star the friend, not Star and Oskar... just Star. Marco thought about her light blue eyes, her golden blonde hair, her killer smile... everything about her was perfect to him. He sighed, finally able to calm down and think clearly.

That is, at least he thought he could think clearly. An idea popped into Marco's head, one that seemed uncharacteristic of himself and seemed pretty... well, stupid. However, he was love-sick, and any idea that regarded Star made sense to him.

Marco quickly walked over to Justin, who was lifting some weights that he brought with him. Whenever he got the chance, Justin would work out. This was going to work perfectly with Justin's plan.

"91... 92... 93... 95... Oh, hey Marco! What's up?" Justin greeted, lifting up a 30lb dumbbell repeatedly.

"Hey. Do you mind if I borrow one of you weights?" Marco asked with a determined tone to his voice.

"Yeah, sure. Here you go," Justin replied, handing Marco a tiny 2lb dumbell.

Marco shook his head. "No, I mean that one." He pointed behind Justin, and when he saw what he was pointing at, he looked both shocked and unsure.

"Uh... are you sure, dude?" Justin asked. Marco gave him a determined smile.

"Absolutely," he replied.

All the other kids continued to play in the water, having the time of their lives. As Ferguson was floating using his inflatable tubes that he brought with him, he noticed something that was happening at the shore.

"Oh, no," he said to himself.

Soon, everyone had their attention turned towards the shore. They were all confused, asking questions amongst each other.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked.

"What the heck is he doing?" Janna asked.

Marco struggled as he pushed a long metal pipe with 100lb weights at each end towards the other kids. After he was able to put it where his "audience" could see it, he then stood up straight, his face serious and stern. Justin watched from afar, shaking his head.

"He's a dead man," he said to himself.

Marco looked over at Star, who looked back at him with a puzzled expression. He then bent down and put his hands on the metal pipe.

"Oh, crap," Sabrina said, putting her hands over her mouth. Star looked over at her, confused.

'OK, strength. Don't fail me now,' Marco thought to himself. He was beginning to realize the ridiculousness of his plan to impress Star, but he was in too deep. He had to go through with it.

With the confused teens (and parents) watching, he put all of his strength into pulling the weight off the ground.

Unfortunately, it did not go according to plan.

Marco's hands slipped off the pipe, and with the amount of strength he was using to try and pick up the weight, he was thrown back, landing hard on his back.

Everyone gasped and ran towards the fallen Marco. He groaned as he slowly got himself up.

"Marco, what are you doing?" Janna asked.

"Yeah, I mean that thing is twice your weight," Alfonso chimed in. He then looked Marco up and down. "Maybe even three times."

Star still looked at Marco with a confused expression. "Why were you trying to lift that weight?"

Marco looked down with no response, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Star then threw her head back in realization. "Oh, I get it now." Marco, Ferguson, and Sabrina looked at her, shocked and terrified (on Marco's end).

Star then frowned and pointed at Jackie. "You were trying to impress your girlfriend. I understand." She then began to walk away.

Marco then gently grabbed Star's arm. His mind was going a mile a minute. "I wasn't trying to impress... her."

Star looked him in the eyes, looking slightly annoyed. "Then why did you do it? Who were you trying to impress?"

Marco couldn't comprehend his own thoughts anymore. Nothing made sense except for one thought. One thought that was screaming inside his head. He knew it wasn't going to go over well, but, like before... he was love-sick.

Without a moment's hesitation, without a single additional thought, Marco leaned closer to Star and kissed her.

Everyone gasped, even bigger than before. Star was so surprised, her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

After a couple more seconds of kissing, Marco released and looked Star in the eyes. He then ran away quickly from Star and the others.

As everyone watched him run and continued to be shocked, Ferguson broke the silence and said, "Well... that escalated quickly."


	12. Part 9 (1 of 3)

_Hey guys. I'm back with a brand- new chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy. However, before we start, let's get into the:_

 _-Responses to Reviews-_

 _TheDarkFlame15: I'm really glad you enjoyed it:). That's so weird, because I was actually listening to that song while I was writing (I'm assuming you're talking about the Jason Mraz/Colbie Calliat duet). I was also listening to Tame Impala and Earl Sweatshirt. I don't know if any of you have heard of that band and rapper, but it would be cool if you have._

 _SonicELITE: Everybody likes domes drama:). Thanks for enjoying._

 _The Real Travioly: I'm really sorry about your computer. I'll send you a brand- new one. It may look like just a cardboard box with a screen drawn on, but I promise it's the newest model of Dell computers._

 _deadshoot12345: I've always kind of liked intense situations in stories, so i'm glad you enjoyed this one:)._

 _Lupus Boulevard: Yeah, it did go from a high point to a low point pretty quickly, didn't it? I'm glad you enjoyed._

Marco panted as he continued to run as fast as he possibly could, his feet hitting the sand in quick succession. He looked behind him to see how much progress he made, realizing he couldn't even see anyone anymore. He leaned down with his hands on his bent knees, trying to catch his breathe. As he was able to finally stop and get a handle on the situation, he then realized how much he screwed up.

"What did I do? What did I do? WHAT DID I JUST DO?!" Marco yelled in a panic, pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe what he just did. He kissed Star? He thought he had more self- control than that.

'I can't even imagine how angry Star must be right now,' Marco thought, ruffling his hair out of stress and fear.

All the kids and parents stood there, stunned. They all turned their head towards Star, who remained still. She had an unidentifiable expression on her face, one that seemed almost emotionless. Ferguson and Sabrina looked at each other, both wondering what was going through Star's head right now.

"S-Star? Are you OK?" Ferguson asked, being as cautious as possible. He realized that she was probably shocked, upset, and, worst of all, angry.

Star mouth then curled into a smile and her eyes dropped dreamily. Everyone looked confused at her sudden change of expression.

"Marco... kissed me," Star said, continuing to look dreamily in the direction Marco ran away.

"Um... yeah," Sabrina said, scratching her head.

Star sighed, her dopey smile getting bigger. "Marco likes me."

Ferguson and Sabrina looked at her and nodded her head. Then, Ferguson asked, " Do... you like him?"

Star didn't look at Ferguson or make any acknowledgment that she heard him, but did say, "Marco's so sweet... and cute... and he has nice hair...,"

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked at each other and laughed. "I guess that's a yes."

Ferguson and Sabrina then grabbed Star's arms and began to run. "Come on, we have to find Marco!"

"... and has beautiful eyes... and has a nice hoodie...," Star continued to list things, her face still looking dreamingly in the distance.

Alfonso and Janna then began to follow, yelling, "Wait for us!"

Justin fist-bumped the air, shouting, "Woo-hoo! Let's kick it!"

Jackie crossed her arms and held her head down. "Fine. I guess I'll come, too. Oskar, you coming?"

Oskar was just standing there, fiddling with his keytar. "Sure," he said nonchalantly.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz watched the kids run to find Marco, smiling and hugging. "Isn't young love sweet?" Mr. Diaz asked his wife. She then kissed his cheek and said, "It sure is."

Meanwhile, Marco was finally able to get to the mall that was near the beach house. He walked across the crowded parking lot, getting smirks as he walked past.

'Geez, how fast did me kissing Star get to other people? I don't even know these people!' Marco thought to himself. He then looked down and realized he was still in his swimming trunks with no shirt on. He blushed, also realizing the swim trunks had duckies on them.

As continued to look embarrassed, he noticed a stressed-out man walking towards him. He had a box of suits in his hands and a huge frown on his face.

"I can't believe they closed down my tuxedo shop. I sold the best suits in the entire mall!" he yelled towards the mall building. As he turned back around, he saw Marco and looked him up and down. He cringed and reached into his box to grab a suit in Marco's size.

He tossed the suit to him. "Here, put this on. It's on the house. Just stop embarrassing yourself."

Marco watched the man walk away, confused and grateful. He looked at his new suit and ran into the mall to put it on.

 _To be continued..._


	13. Part 9 (2 of 3)

_Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I'm really sorry for taking so long to post more chaptersm Before we start, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story, along with my other ones. It really means a lot:). Anyways, let's get into the:_

 _-Responses to Reviews-_

 _xboxrica- I know, it's sad but also kind of funny:). Thanks for enjoying._

 _SonicELITE: You got this, bro! You can control them!_

 _Lupus Boulevard: Lol, thank you so much:)._

 _The Real Travioly: I know, soooooo weird._

 _TheDarkFlame15: I love how much you're enjoying this:). Don't worry, it will all be explained later. I'm really glad this story made you feel better. Thank you so much for your support:)._

 _Guest: Unfortunately, Ludo will not appear in this story. I was going to add him earlier on, but i think decided against it. If I added him in now, it would seem awkward and would be like i'm adding him in for no purpose. I apologize for that. I'm glad you enjoyed the tuxedo part, though:)._

 _deadshoot12345: Lol, don't worry. I knew what you meant:)._

 _MaFx98: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you're enjoying it:). Your grammar in that was absolutely fine, because I understood what you were trying to say. Again, thank you:)._

 _Now, let's get started._

"Ugh, Star!" Sabrina groaned, sweat dripping off her brow. "I can't pull you much longer!"

"Yeah," Ferguson said, panting and heaving. " For a tiny princess, you're surprisingly heavy!"

"Sigh," Star was on the sand, looking up at the clear blue sky with dreamy eyes and a dopey smile. Sabrina and Ferguson had their hands on her ankles, pulling her to their destination: wherever the heck Marco is. "Isn't Marco amazing?"

"For the fifth time, yes," Sabrina said hatefully. She let go of Star's ankle and fell on the ground. "I can't do this anymore."

Ferguson belly-flopped onto the ground. "Me either. She's gonna have to walk herself."

Alfonso walked over to Star, waving his hand over her face. Star acted nothing had happened, continuing to look up and fantasize about Marco.

"She's in a dream-like state. How do we get her out of it?" Alfonso asked. Suddenly, Jackie walked up from behind Alfonso, frowning.

"Like this," she said coldly. She then raised up her hand and slapped Star across the face. Everyone gasped as Star's head jerked back by the force of such a hard hit.

Jackie gasped with her hands over her mouth, realizing what she just did.

"Oh... oh my gosh! S-Star, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... uh," Jackie babbled, sitting down on the sand and covering her face with her hands.

Star looked at her, her eyes now filled with concern and a hand mark on her face. She scooted over towards Jackie, who now seemed to be crying. Ferguson and Sabrina looked at each other and walked away, both of them realizing how sensitive the situation was.

"Jackie," Star began to say, looking down at her shoes. "I'm sorry this is all... happening. I don't want you to be hurt."

Jackie lifted her hands off her face, which was now covered in tears. "I... really lost my chance with him, didn't I?" Star continued to look down, starting to feel even more guilt. "I mean, how am I supposed to compete with you?"

Star looked up at her, surprised. "What are you talking about? You're Jackie Lynn Thomas, the one Marco used to pratically be in love with! I mean, all the guys like you. You're funny, you're cool... you're a whole bunch of things. Meanwhile, I'm just... me" Star once again looked down. "Just little weird me."

Jackie looked at her, her eyes glidtening with tears. "Star, did you ever think about why Marco likes you so much?"

"I don't know... because I'm lucky?" Star answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Jackie shook her head, a tiny smile visible on her face. "It's because of how unique you are. You're the funniest, sweetest, and toughest girl I've ever met. Who wouldn't like that?"

After a few seconds of silence, Star smiled and gave Jackie a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now... let's go find your boyfriend," Jackie said, smiling and getting up. Star smiled back, but she suddenly started to feel butterflies flutter in her stomach.

'Uh, oh,' Star thought to herself, her heart beginning to pound as she followed her friends to find Marco.

Speaking of Marco, he was sitting in the food court of the mall, munching on nachos and sighing occasionally in sadness. He had on the suit he recieved from the strange ex- tuxedo store owner, which was causing girls to look his way. They seemed to like the way he looked, but Marco could only focus on one girl at the moment.

As Marco was continuing to think about Star, a young woman walked up to him with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back.

"Hi!" the woman said excitedly. "I just want to say that you're possibly the best dressed person I've ever seen in this mall!"

"Oh, uh... thanks," Marco replied, trying his best to be friendly.

"No problem," the woman said as she reached from behind her back and put two fancy-looking candles on the table. "Here. I own a candle store in this mall, and I'd like to give these to you for free. Just as a thanks for keeping good taste in fashion alive."

Marco looked at the candles and then at the woman, confused as to what's happening right now. "Um... thank you."

The woman nodded and gave him a smile as she walked away. Marco ran his fingers through his hair out of confusion.

'What the heck is going on? Why am I getting so many free stuff today?' Marco asked himself.


End file.
